Secret Sunday
by Lost Dreamer83
Summary: As Dr. Hannah Marshall explored the city during the first mandatory day off for most of the Atlantis crew she came across Major Evan Lorne and her day off would be a day she would never forget. LorneOC, oneshot.


This is my first attempt at a Stargate: Atlantis fan fic. I've been away for a while and I've really gotten into Stargate: Atlantis so I thought I'd give this a try with a one-shot before I work my way up to a chapter fic. Now, this is a LorneOC set during the Season 3 episode "Sunday." There really isn't any spoilers in this one-shot, but the episode sparked an idea in my mind involving the striking Major. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

* * *

It was the first mandatory day off for the crew of the Atlantis base and Dr. Hannah Marshall was walking through the city. She was on one of the lower levels and as she passed an open doorway that led to a balcony, she stopped. Standing out on the balcony was a man; and that man was standing before an easel and canvas painting the spectacular view of the city the balcony had to offer. Being brave, Hannah slowly walked over to him. She nearly swallowed her tongue when she realized that the man doing the painting was Major Evan Lorne. 

Hannah had gone off world with his team on several occasions, and he had saved her life the last time she had joined his team off world. They had been ambushed as they left the village they had spent the better part of the day in and he had pushed her behind him when they had came under fire before he made sure she made it to the gate safely. However, since the first time she had gone off world with his team she has harbored a crush on the Major. She thought she was silly at twenty-six and having a school girl crush, but with her past academics she had little time for an active social life.

"Hello Major," she said and he looked over his right shoulder and smiled as he looked at her.

"Dr. Marshall, are you enjoying your day off?" he asked and she laughed as she moved closer to him and he returned to his painting.

"Immensely, but obviously not as much as you," she said as she looked at the painting once more and the careful strokes he was making on the canvas. He let out a light laugh and she looked up at him, a smile of her own on her face. "I wouldn't expect something like this out of a hardcore marine like you."

"I may be a marine, Dr. Marshall, but I'm not guns, ammo, and strategy all the time," he said and her smile grew.

"That's good to hear, and you can call me Hannah, you know," she said and he looked at her.

"Then you can call me Evan," he said grinning down at her. Blushing slightly, Hannah chuckled and looked at the painting once more. However, the pair wasn't alone. Dr. Carson Beckett had stopped himself from moving further onto the balcony when he realized that Major Lorne wasn't alone and that Dr. Hannah Marshall, a young anthropologist, was standing next to him. Carson smiled to himself before he slipped off unnoticed hoping to find someone to join him on his fishing trip.

"Is it finished?" she asked knowing that a painting wasn't finished until the artist was satisfied with their work.

"Nearly," he said she took a step back.

"Then I'll let you finish it," she said before she looked at him and gave him a smile. Evan looked at her and she tucked her dark red hair behind her ears. "I always thought it was better to leave an artist to his work." As his looked at her, a small smile grew on his face before he shook his head.

"True, but I've only got a few more stokes and I'll be finished," he said. "I wouldn't mind the company."

"Okay, I'll keep you company," she teased and he chuckled before he returned his attention to his painting. Hannah watched him and bit her lower lip as he continued painting.

She truly couldn't believe that Major Evan Lorne was the man standing there looking relaxed and at ease while he did something he obviously loved a great deal; and watching him work only fueled on her crush. When he made one final stroke on the canvas and stepped back Hannah took a deep breath.

"We've worked together for a while now and I didn't have the slightest clue you could create something like this. Where did you lean to paint like this?" she asked and he looked at her briefly before he looked back at his painting.

"My mom was an art teacher, it's how we spent our weekends," Evan said. He looked at Hannah again and she smiled once more. "I really didn't have time for painting during basic training and my first couple of years of duty, but I've been picking it up again."

"It really is beautiful. It's almost like a picture," Hannah said as she moved to stand next to him and looked at the painting. She could literally feel his eyes on her as she looked at his painting, and she did her best to keep her expression cool. "I have to have you paint something for me sometime. I could even pay you for it as an incentive."

"You wouldn't have to do that," he said and she looked at him.

"But I would, and you know I would." He nodded and looked down at his painting palate. She looked back at the painting and when she felt his eyes on her again, she finally worked up her nerve. "I never got to thank you," she said after a moment and then looked at him.

"For what?" he asked before he cleared his throat and looked away from her as he put his supplies and paints away. Hannah smiled at his sudden nervousness and she was glad to know she wasn't the only one that was nervous.

"Two weeks ago, when we went off world," she said and that was all it took to get him to understand. He shook his head as he snapped his case closed and stood again, looking at Hannah.

"I was doing my job," he said.

"You didn't have to pull me behind you. You could have just told me to run. You did more than your job and I wanted to say thank you for that because I don't think I would have made it back unharmed."

"I didn't do anything any other marine guard would have done."

"I was standing next to Sgt. Klein," she said. "He simply shoved at me and told me to get back to the gate. You didn't," she finished. She moved closer to him and leaned up to him. She kissed his cheek and stepped back, even more nervous because of what she just did and because of the surprised look on his face. "Thank you, Evan," she said quietly and stepped away, turning around to leave him to finish cleaning up. Her heart was pounding as she started walking away and its rate doubled when a hand was suddenly on her upper arm.

"Wait, Hannah," he said quickly and she gasped as she was turned around and her green eyes met his. "I don't know if this is a good idea," he said softly and Hannah frowned.

"What?" she asked, barely even hearing her own voice, but Evan sighed and leaned into her. His lips brushed hers, eliciting a gasp from her before he pressed his lips fully against hers.

Hannah moved her hands up to his shoulders while his hands found her waist. It couldn't have been more than fifteen seconds but to her it felt like a lifetime, and when she pulled her lips away she could only look at him with wide eyes and uneven breaths. He still held onto her firmly and her hands were still on his shoulders. It appeared as though neither one wanted to move completely away from the other. A smile slowly came to her face and a small giggle escaped her lips. At the sound, a blush came to her face and Evan smiled as she looked down and away from him.

"Sorry, don't know where that came from," she said and Evan chuckled.

"It was kind of cute," he said and Hannah looked up at him quickly, her blush still clear on her face. He was still smiling as he once again leaned down and kissed her, that time Hannah was ready. Evan pulled away that time, but he sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted something like this to happen," she admitted. Evan lifted his head slightly and looked down at her, a smile on his face once more.

"How long have you had a thing for me Dr. Marshall?" he asked teasingly and Hannah laughed quietly as she blushed, but held his gaze. It was obvious the attraction and affection went both ways, so, Hannah suddenly felt playful.

"How long have you had a thing for me?" she asked back and Evan's smile grew.

"Long enough to know that when you've found something interesting in our expeditions, you crinkle your nose and giggle just like you did a second ago," he paused and Hannah's blush deepened. "And long enough to know you have a great dislike for bugs, snakes of any kind, rodents, and olives." Hannah laughed at his joke and she shook her head.

"Is this a good idea?" she asked suddenly, mimicking his thought from earlier. He raised his right hand from her waist and tucked some her hair behind her ear before he ran his thumb across her cheek.

"You tell me," he whispered before he kissed her again making her sigh and lean her body against his as he held her close.

"Evan," she breathed as she pulled back slightly and looked up at him. He looked down at her and she took a deep breath. "I'm not very good at things like this. I don't have a lot of experience in relationships, and we work together."

"We work together, but only when you go off world," he said. "Hannah, I know that it might be difficult, but I'm willing to see where this goes if you are." Hannah smiled as his hand rested on her neck.

"I am," she said before she giggled again, blushing once more at the sound. Evan grinned and lowered his hands from her body before he took her hands into his.

"Feel like a late lunch?" he asked and Hannah nodded. "Let me get my things and we'll drop them at my quarters before we head up to the mess." He pulled away and she moved over to help him.

"Let me help," she said as she grabbed the picture from the easel, careful not to touch the paint because it was still wet. Evan smiled as he packed up the easel and they left the balcony. They were nearly to his quarters when an explosion rocked the city. "What was that?" she asked alarmed, but Evan shook his head.

"I don't know," he said as people rushed past him. "Come on," he said and he quickly opened his door and pulled Hannah into the room. "Stay here, I'll be right back," he said and Hannah grabbed his arm as he turned to leave.

"Evan," she said and he smiled before he kissed her.

"Don't worry, you won't get rid of me that easy," he said. "I'll be back." She nodded and watched him leave. As the doors closed behind him, she sighed and sat down on the bed. Her day off had suddenly turned into a day she would never forget.


End file.
